kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Horrorverse
The Horrorverse is the 3rd story of the Newborn Era, written by Gamewizard2008. The story features Nolan York/Sandman as the protagonist and is based off of Batman: Arkham Knight. The Horrorverse was published on October 1, 2017, and completed on January 19, 2018. It is preceded by Sector MG and followed by Sector $. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12672456/1/The-Horrorverse deviantART link: https://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/63952294/The-Horrorverse Summary The story opens up with a rendition of "Sleeping Beauty", referencing the scene from the Disney movie where everyone in the castle falls to sleep after Aurora's death. In the scene, Revan Bane Sidious represents Aurora, while Nolan York represents both Maleficent and the prince. Furthermore, the Brotherhood of Evil represents the sleeping subjects (as they were frozen for 20 years). The Nightmare Begins Nolan York returns home and hangs his Sandman attire up. His son and Vanellope are playing videogames. Nolan heads upstairs and hears his wife in the shower as he lies on their bed. As he looks at news articles on his phone, he is strangled by a hallucination of Revan, but he shakes it off by the time Danika comes out. After they go to bed, Nolan has a vision of someone going to see Taneleer Tivan, the Collector, wishing to see Horror's Hand. Nolan wakes up to his son asking to drive him to school in the Sandmobile. Nolan follows his request and takes a rather dangerous route to school for the sake of Dillon's amusement, and his son then requests him to shoot some bullies with the Antikill bullets. Nolan meets Crystal Wickens at The Q, and they discuss hanging up the vigilante motif and letting the KND handle everything. But it was not long before the day became night and Nightmares began swarming the world. Affright appeared as a giant hologram, claiming to have acquired Horror's Hand and casting the world into eternal night. He assures everyone that he has dismantled the Kids Next Door, so Nolan and Crystal head to Sector Q's treehouse to find the operatives have gone crazy with Fear Gas, which was seeping in from the branches. The duo use the computer to see that other sectors have met with similar fates. Affright's visage appears and tells them that these very scenes are being broadcasted to every television network to give the world a negative view of the KND. Nolan tells Crystal to go to Sector V and find Haruka, because her Parasite powers can fight Nightmare Toxin. Nolan returns to his house to get his equipment, but finds The Riddler has hacked his terminal. The Riddler has captured Danika, Angie, Luvbi, Eva, and Matthew Dimalanta, demanding Nolan to solve his riddles if he hopes to save them. Nolan solves the first riddle and is allowed to enter his Sandcave and get his gadgets. However, he uses Formula Q to rid himself of his handicap, despite his promise to Danika not to use it. The ghost of Revan appears and tags along with Nolan for the journey, with the latter ignoring him completely. Nolan infiltrates Quahog, Elementary, which had been taken over by Holiday and his henchmen. Carol Masterson contacts Nolan, reporting to have taken refuge in a secret hideout and deciding to aid Nolan in his mission. Nolan finds Dillon, Zach, and Maddy being held hostage in the auditorium, working with Vanellope to save them. Holiday hits Nolan with Fear Gas, allowing Revan to attempt to take over his mind, but Nolan fights back. He defeats Holiday and takes him and the kids to G.U.N. H.Q.. He meets with Crystal (who was not able to find Haruka) and Brett Gunkan as they discuss Horror's Hand. New and Old Allies Nolan decides to enlist the help of Pirate Emperor Mandy, hoping she will provide info and aid in this mission. He learns Mandy is currently based at Port Rivera, so he flies there. Sneaking past the demonic crewmen, Nolan encounters Nagisa Shiota, who had been on a week-long mission to infiltrate the crew. Together, they make their way to the Boogey Coast and manage to lure Captain Mandy outside. Nolan engages Mandy in a dance as he interrogates her and fights off the pirates. Mandy explains how she sold Horror's Hand to Taneleer Tivan and refuses to help Nolan fight Affright. However, she makes a deal to give him information in exchange for uncovering some traitors in her crew. Nolan and Nagisa investigate numerous ships in the fleet and uncover a traitorous Bokoblin. They drag him to Mandy, who has him imprisoned. In return, Mandy names Kelvin Renbourn, who may have had business with Affright, as well as Caesar Clown, who claimed to have had business in Academy City regarding Affright. Nolan decides to go to Academy City - however, Mandy keeps Nagisa as a hostage, so that Nolan will continue to look for traitors in her crew. Nolan heads to Academy City, and shortly after arriving, he discovers a dead girl in an alley. He uses Space-Time Detective Vision to determine the cause of her death, and then he is caught by Shirai Kuroko, a teenage girl who works for Judgment. Kuroko angrily accuses Sandman of killing her sister, using psychicbending to attack him, but Sandman knocks her out. Another girl arrives, one who looks just like the murder victim, threatening Sandman with lightningbending. After Sandman convinces her he is not responsible, the girl reveals herself as Mikoto Misaka. Misaka explains that the murder victim was a clone, one of 20,000 that are scheduled to be killed as part of a project. Learning that Misaka wishes to save her "sisters," Sandman vows to help her. The two break into a blimp above the city and access the Master Computer to learn the time and dates when the Sisters will be executed. They are able to rescue three of the Sisters before Nolan receives a call from Caesar Clown, who invites them to Academy Studios and threatens to kill another Misaka. Nolan and Misaka break into Academy Studios and are able to locate Caesar on the basement floor. Nolan almost apprehends the scientist, but his captive Misaka Clone reveals to be evil as she attacks them. Caesar forces Nolan to inhale Bang Gas, causing Revan to take over his mind once again, but Nolan regains control when Misaka shocks him. They defeat Misaka Worst, and Nolan promises to save the other Sisters as he takes Worst to GUN. Nolan then gets a call from Ciel Phantomhive, who invites him to his manor in London, with the promise of info on Kelvin Renbourn. Nolan gets to London and makes his way to the manor, defeating Phantomhive's servants. Ciel orders his butler, Sebastian Michaelis to battle Sandman, and the latter relies on Revan's psychicbending to defeat him. Ciel then assigns Sebastian under Nolan's employ to infiltrate Noah's Ark Circus, which is run by Kelvin. After doing battle with the circus performers, they are shrunken and carried to Renbourn Manor. The heroes escape their cage upon arrival, and they confront the twisted Baron Kelvin inside. He reveals to have Haruka trapped in a cage. Kelvin traps Nolan and Sebastian in a cage as he tries to kill them, but they fight back and defeat him. Ciel suddenly arrives, making Kelvin excited, but the baron is horrified to see the new form his "moon" had taken. Sandman truly deduces that Ciel is a demon, and after they kill Kelvin, Ciel orders the destruction of the mansion. Nolan insists they must rescue the children, but when Ciel argues against this, Nolan calls him a demon. This soon causes Ciel to faint. Side Missions Sebastian allows Nolan to save the children before he would destroy the manor. After doing so, Haruka is hospitalized in GUN. With few other leads to follow, Nolan decides to track down the Ice Cream Men that are kidnapping kids. This mission happens to lead him to Dr. Aya Drevis, who was the one that revived Baron Kelvin. Nolan and Crystal confront Aya in her forest cabin in Germany. They battle Aya and her maid, Maria, along with a giant spider doll constructed from various body parts. The battle is won and Aya and Maria are arrested. However, the doctor hints to having entrusted her "secret recipe" to another group. Nolan then decides to track down Misaka's sisters before they are all killed. After rescuing a few, he and Misaka go to meet Accelerator, who had been attacked while the Misaka clone he was protecting was kidnapped. The three of them track the clone to a building where they encounter Doflamingo Jr., the one responsible for starting the experiment, and the Level 6 subject, Shadow the Hedgehog. Nolan watches Misaka and Accelerator battle Shadow, and the fight ends when the other Sisters arrive and decide they will no longer take part in the project. Shadow withdraws, and Nolan punishes Doflamingo by spanking him. With that, he decides to help Mandy track down the traitors in her crew. The mission proves successful as they pinpoint the center of the operation at a lone candy store. Nolan and Nagisa break inside and witness the revival of Sherry Linlin, the original captain of the Big Mom Pirates. Before Sherry could kill the intruders, Mandy drives her mad with fear and forces Sherry to go on a rampage in search of doughnuts. After finishing these missions, and rescuing his other friends from Riddler's challenge rooms, Jack Skellington appears in GUN H.Q.. The Truth about Horror's Hand Jack reveals that his father is being held captive by Taneleer Tivan, and so they go up to Knowhere where he resides. They learn there are more Riddles on Knowhere, and it is where Danika is being held captive. The two solve all the Riddles and have one final race with Riddler before Danika is saved. The two kiss, but then the wife brutally attacks him upon learning he was using Formula Q. Afterwards, the two make it to Tivan's museum and rescue Darkrai. The terrified Nightmare King explains the origins of Horror's Hand, how it was Darkrai I's first creation and his first "son." The king was beyond scared of what he created and sealed him in a hand. The group returns to Earth with Darkrai in tow and find GUN H.Q. under attack by Affright's Nightmares. During the battle, Caesar Clown reveals that he created a Revan-Revan Fruit, made of Revan's DNA, and had secretly fed it to Nolan. He injects Nolan with Bang Gas to make Revan's mind take over again. Revan battles Brett Gunkan and ultimately kills him. Nolan snaps back to consciousness, and burdened with guilt, he decides to lock himself in GUN. In his mind, Revan feels guilty for killing Brett, and Nolan uses this guilt to control his other half. He is then rescued by the friends he had met on this adventure, including a restored Dillon York. After Nolan explains his situation, he learns that Madotsuki was the one who saved Dillon and used the Gem of Dreams to reach them. Nolan asks Madotsuki to help Haruka while the rest of them go battle Affright's forces in Cleveland. Madotsuki battles a Nightmare of Baron Kelvin inside Haruka and rescues her as she begins to develop a cure for the Fear Toxin. At Cleveland, Affright sings a song as he battles Lord Mandy and defeats her. When Sandman's group arrives, Carol and Vanellope battle Riddler and Dillon battles Caesar Clown. Nolan and Jack confront Affright as they attempt to reason with the spirit of Horror's Hand. The spirit fails to listen, and Nolan is trapped in a nightmare where his loved ones express their hate for him. However, he is comforted by the spirits of his deceased friends, along with Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi spirit reveals a way to help Nolan defeat Affright: if the spirits of his friends enter his mind, his psychicbending can be amplified to the absolute max, but doing so will cost him his life. Nolan chooses to do this, and by facing death, he had nothing else to fear, and this would enable him to beat Horror's Hand. With Revan to lend him his aid, Nolan becomes Darth Ferior and battles Affright. In the climax of the battle, Nolan expresses how the Kids Next Door will always prevail, even if the world hates them. Affright fires a beam at Cleveland, but it is blocked by Darkrai. Darth Ferior uses the last of his psychic power to bring down the jack-o-lantern blotting the sun. Affright attempts to destroy it, but it crashes down on him, destroying Horror's Hand and ending the Horrorverse. The spirit is freed from the hand as Darkrai holds him in his arms. He gives him the name Marshadow before requesting Madotsuki to put them to sleep inside a Sleep Bubble. His power completely drained, Nolan lays dying. He tells Dillon he is proud of him and all the kids before turning to dust. All Nolan's friends attend his funeral, and a statue of him stands in the KND Memorial Cemetery, alongside other fallen operatives. The KND later have a late Halloween party on Moonbase, in which Dillon has mostly gotten over his father's death. In the Spirit World, Nolan has one final talk with Revan as they truly come to peace with each other. With that, he goes with Dillon Simmons and Corey Sanderson to join the Spirit Kids Next Door. Missions The Riddle Hunt Scattered across the world are Riddler Trophies, left by none other than The Riddler. Sandman must solve the puzzles and collect each trophy to find his hideout. To ensure that Sandman will play his game, The Riddler has captured Danika, Eva Jackson, Angie McKenzie, Luvbi Fulbright, and Matthew Dimalanta, and the only way to find their hiding places is to collect enough Riddles. Riddles *"He's a greater threat than you or me; I pity the poor students of Grade Three." (a picture of Peter Griffin among 3rd-grader pictures) *"Who could forget this monstrous man who once tried destroying Ocean Land?" (a pile of crystals; Rourke's remains) *"This Pirate Queen would sure be mean, if she didn't celebrate Halloween!" (Jack O'Lantern's mounted body in Mandy's room) *"The Heir of Phantomhive sure is proud, his looks standing out from the crowd." (a painting of Sector $, where Ciel is noticeably the darkest-colored member) *"This successful man met a Figured end, but this building exists to help kids bend." (a statue of Jonah Icarus) *"Your partner LOVES this little frog, just see for yourself, you naughty dog!" (when Misaka presses her face to a window displaying a Don Gero plushie) The Sisters Project Mikoto Misaka wishes to save her thousands of clones from death as part of a Level 6 project. Sandman must locate the Sisters throughout the world and either save them or determine the means by which they died. This may eventually lead to the murderer. Tea Party Conspiracy Pirate Emperor Mandy suspects treachery within her crew and requests Sandman to uncover any potential traitors. He must secretly investigate the airships in each town and keep watch for any suspicious behavior. Ice Cream Kidnapper Children who went trick-or-treating tonight ended up captured by evil Ice Cream Men. If Sandman hears the song of an ice cream truck, he must pursue and stop the truck to rescue the kids. Story Importance *It is revealed that Horror's Hand is the 3rd Newborn, who would be named Marshadow. **Marshadow is the first creation of Darkrai I and Darkrai II's older brother. *Affright's past is revealed. *Shadow the Hedgehog returns for the first time since the Firstborn Saga. He is a member of CP0. **CP0's goal is to assassinate the gods. **In the epilogues, he meets Deadpool, who is also a member of CP0. *Sherry Linlin is revived from the dead, and the Big Mom Pirates return. **Lala Pudding Stork is revealed to be a descendant of Sherry, making the other Stork Family members related as well. *Brett Gunkan is killed by Nolan, who was being controlled by Revan's mind. *Midna reveals that the Firstborn lost their God Chi after restoring the universe. *In the epilogues, Mustache Girl is shown to be working for Vaati. *In the epilogues, The Riddler is shown to have a race of fairies working in his factory. *In the epilogues, Doflamingo Jr. recruits the members of Noah's Ark Circus to his team. *In the final epilogue, Roger the Alien is shown to be disguising as Gonbe, who had been eaten by Chimney. *Nolan York dies after his battle with Affright. In the Spirit World, he joins the Spirit KND. Characters *'Nolan York' *Danika York *Nextgen Kids Next Door **Sector V ***Dillon York ***Vanellope von Schweetz ***Sheila Frantic (cameo) **Sector $ ***Carol Masterson ***Ciel Phantomhive **Sector SA ***Nagisa Shiota ***Index (cameo) ***Goombella (cameo) ***Morgiana (mentioned) **Sector MG (cameo) ***Oliver Orson ***Philip Blakely *Brotherhood of Evil **Affright **Caesar Clown **The Riddler **Holiday **Doflamingo, Jr. **Mumbo Jumbo (mentioned) *Taneleer Tivan *Darkrai II *Academy City Citizens **Mikoto Misaka ***Misaka's Sisters ***Misaka Worst ***Last Order **Shirai Kuroko **Accelerator *Phantomhive Manor **Sebastian Michaelis **Finnian **Baldroy **Mey-Rin *Noah's Ark Circus **Baron Kelvin Renbourn **Joker **Dagger **Doll **Peter **Wendy **Beast *Dio *Aya Drevis *Maria *Shadow the Hedgehog *Big Mom Pirates **Sherry Linlin **Lala Stork *Hiromi Shiota (mentioned) Locations *'Quahog, Rhode Island' **'York Household' **'Sector Q Treehouse' **'James Woods Elementary' *'G.U.N. H.Q.' *'Cleveland, Virginia' *'Port Rivera, Gulf of Mexico' **Boogey Fleet *'Academy City, Japan' **'Academy Studios' *'London, England' **'Noah's Ark Circus' **'Phantomhive Manor' *'Knowhere' **'Collector's Museum' Crossovers *''Batman: Arkham'' (gameplay inspiration) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (main universe) *''One Piece'' (features Caesar Clown and Carol Masterson) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (features GUN) *''A Certain Scientific Railgun'' (features Mikoto Misaka) *''Black Butler'' (features Sebastian and Ciel Phantomhive) *''Assassination Classroom'' (features Nagisa Shiota) *''Mad Father'' (features Dio and Aya) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (features Taneleer Tivan) *''Billy & Mandy'' (features Horror's Hand and Mandy) Soundtrack *"Monochrome Kiss" by Sid - Opening Theme/Sebastian Battle *“Sleeping Beauty” from Sleeping Beauty - Nolan and Revan *"Night of the Cursed" from Kingdom Hearts II - Port Rivera *"The Thieving Magpie" from Batman: Arkham Origins - Dancing With a Queen *"Protect Jinx" from Jak 3 - Skies of Port Rivera *"Chase Theme" from Jak II - Save the Sisters! *"Dead Bird Studio" from A Hat in Time - Academy Studios *"Thunderblight Ganon" from Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Misaka Worst Battle *"Shadow Mario Theme" from Mario Sunshine - Mustache Girl Chase *"Mossrock Theater" from Paper Mario: Color Splash - Noah's Ark Circus *"Enamel" by Sid - Circus Troupe Battle *"Your Contract Has Expired" from A Hat in Time - Baron Kelvin Battle *“And the Question Is” from Super Paper Mario - Vanishing Maze *“Sally’s Song” from Oogie’s Revenge - Aya Drevis Battle *"Swanky's Swing" from Donkey Kong Country 2 - Heads Up *"All Hail Shadow" by Crush 40 - Shadow Battle *"The Piano God" from Robot Chicken - "The Riddle God" (Riddler's song) *“Forest Maze” from Super Mario RPG - Forest Maze *"A Wedding" (Big Mom's Song) from One Piece - Sherry's Return *“Big Blue” from Smash Bros. Melee - Space Coaster *“Auras” from Hunter X Hunter - Affright's Past *“Alpine Skyline at Night” from A Hat in Time - Assault at GUN H.Q. *"Shiny" from Moana - "Scary" (Affright's song) *“Vs. Marx” from Smash Bros. Brawl - Affright Battle *“Careless Whisper” by George Michael - Ending Theme Abilities *Bending **Fearbending ***Logia **Lightningbending **Psychicbending **Poisonbending **Bubble Dreaming **Firebending (briefly) *Rokushiki *Haki *Metahumans **Holi-Holi Fruit **Cage-Cage Fruit **Debt-Debt Fruit **Revan-Revan Fruit **Accelerator Trivia *Despite being a Sandman story, Gamewizard only had two of Sandman's common rogues (Affright and Holiday) planned for the story; the rest were crossover villains. *Like the first Halloween story, Operation: SCARY, it was put on hiatus and finished much later than Halloween Day. Category:Stories Category:Newborn Era